College Makes You Dumber
by CMW2
Summary: Part 2 of 3: Now that high school's done, it's time for a brand new level of Hell...COLLEGE!;Same ships, different story;Sequel to Detention Can Be A Very Good Thing;OCs abound;Rated for occasional language and for sex;16th in my 2010 SSS Project;ON HIATUS BUT WILL BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's on! I'm sorry for the 2 day delay but I had to go play at Commencement for the first and only time (one more year!) and I was wiped the hell out. I'm not now so it's time to start Part 2 of 3 of my _Detention_ trilogy. Fair warning: A lot of things will make a hell of a lot more sense if you go and read Part 1 but it's not mandatory. Just highly recommended.**

**IMPORTANT: NO ONE IS BREAKING UP IN THIS FIC. I repeat: _NO ONE_ IS BREAKING UP IN THIS FIC. I'm not going to pull a_ Grey's Anatomy_ move and break everyone up for the sake of angst and "It's too right" nonsense. No. HELL, NO. Any drama (and there will be a little) will come from OCs that want to get at the resident Golden Couples. **

**~Story Info~**

**This story will span their Freshmen year of college and the struggle to keep their studies balanced with family and love.  
**

**Ships: TIVA, McAbby, Palmer/Lee, Kari, and guest appearances from JIBBS plus everyone else's parents**

**Where they are(in order): OSU, MIT, Georgetown, Dartmouth, and the DC area**

**Majors (in order): Criminal Justice/Music; Forensics/Criminal Justice/Tech Programs; Criminal Justice/Medicine/Law; Criminal Justice/Law  
**

**Rating: M, as always. It_ is_ College, after all...  
**

**Ducky will make an appearance later on and I'll make mention of but not include Jeanne and Rivkin.**

**A tip of the hat to Zadok for suggesting _Detention_ and for giving me the inspiration to do a 2nd NCIS trilogy.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story and Chapter 1 should be up by the end of the weekend.**

**Much love, ~* CMW2 *~  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hey. We got to go."

She looked around the bare walls of her room. Everything was packed away and ready to be put in a new place, a new life. College life. Adult life.

Looking at him, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before raising her Patchwork hood.

"Let's hit it."

He smiled at her and led her out to their car, letting her in.

Soon, they were on the highway, heading to their destinations.

OSU, MIT, Dartmouth, and Georgetown.

Their new journey had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 1 and it's a moving in one. I'm probably going to separate the sections by location later but for now, every line break = different couple. **

**Oh, and I've changed my formatting from my ST;2009 fic on but the dark humor, whacked A/Ns and my CMW2 smutty style shall never die!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, 1…2…3!"

They shoved the large mattress through the door and Caitlin "Kate" Todd landed heavily on top of it, a result of momentum. Her roommate chuckled behind her and picked her up into his strong arms, nuzzling at her shoulder around the tank top strap.

"Don't laugh at me…you're mean!" she groused good naturedly as his laughter continued to rumble in his chest.

"I was not laughing at your misfortune but at how you can still look graceful while body slamming a mattress." Ari Haswari replied gently.

"Sweet talker. Put me down before my mom comes back up."

He did so with an exasperated sigh and she kissed his cheek soothingly.

"I fail to see the point of her being here."

So did Kate, honestly. She was the most vocal about her "ruining" her future with Ari so why would she be an accessory to bringing them closer? Yet, Jacqueline Todd had insisted on accompanying them to campus and helping them organize their small but cozy apartment. She hadn't said anything on the drive up but her mother had a way that made even silence scream with disapproval.

What Kate was confused about was why. What was wrong with Ari? He was sweet, intelligent, independently wealthy, and he protected er like the Lion he was. What the hell was the problem? It wasn't racism. Even in what Ari called "Catholicism on Speed", her mom never said anything derogatory about any group of people. She was actually a warm and loving woman except for when it came to Ari.

It confused Kate and most of all…it pissed her off.

Later on, Ari would tell her that she had been an avenging goddess, seeking the blood of the mortal who dared to insult her man. All Kate would be able to remember was her mother's "mild" comment that made her snap.

"Sleeping on floors…taking your virginity before marriage….what's next? Brewing absinthe?" Jacqueline sniped with a smile.

Snap.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kate roared, shocking the bustling hallway into silence.

"Caitlin, I will not tolerate that sort of…!" her mother sputtered.

Kate got in her face, making her back up a couple of steps.

"Shut up! Just shut up, for once! What do you have against Ari, Mother? What is so damn bad about him is that you feel you have the right to be a cow towards him? Enlighten me! Tell me what the Great Jacqueline is thinking!"

"I…I…"

"You _**what?**_ What? I've had enough, Mother! You can either tell me what your problem is or you can leave and not come back! I'm not living in your house anymore so I don't have to put up with it, anymore! If you can't accept him, you can't accept me!"

"You…you would choose him over me? Your own mother?"

"You're damn right I would and I _**have**_!"

Jacqueline bowed her head and replied, "I…just don't like what he's turned you into. You're loud and brazen and it feels like a slap to the face. I raised you to be a Lady, someone who could manage a family with grace and…he… he's _**changed **_you, Caitlin!"

Kate sighed and let the anger go. She didn't need it anymore.

"I'm happy, mom. I don't have to put on a show for him. I don't have to be a _**Lady**_ with him. All I have to do is be myself and I'm sorry if it hurts you to see it but don't take it out on him. He didn't change me._** I**_ changed me and I wouldn't do anything different. If you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at me. Leave him alone."

Both women stood there silently, their eyes locked in a battle of wills.

Jacqueline looked away first and nodded in resigned acceptance.

"Your father warned me that something like this would happen. I don't understand the choices you've made, Caitlin and I probably never will but if you're sure…"

"I am."

"…then I can swallow my pride and let you be happy with Ari."

"You **_finally_** said his name right!"

Her mother chuckled ruefully and hugged her gently.

"I'll bring the rest of the boxes up and let you two get started unpacking. I do hope you'll put a sheet on that mattress…"

Kate rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, mom."

With an acknowledging nod to Ari, Jacqueline walked out and back downstairs.

"I am proud of you, metuka."

"Mmph. I'm sure she'll find something else to disapprove of. What until I tell her that I'm majoring in Criminal Justice."

"Umm…"

"You're _**what?"**_ Jacqueline screeched.

Round 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry. I lost track of time. Today is a fanfic mission: I'm updating them all. I've got 7 to go after this one. I'm on a roll with a troll doing the stroll…that was ridiculous. I'm sorry and this update will be longer to make for it.**

**Anyway, let's get back to the action**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Saul Paulson didn't know what to make of the new couple that just moved into his building.

They were students up at MIT but he couldn't wrap his head around how they worked. He looked like he had just stepped out of a Macy's catalog and she from a Joan Jett concert. She was loud, brash, and what the kids called "balls out". He was quiet, shy to the point of timid, and he always looked before he leaped. Yet, they were thoroughly in love, something that he hadn't seen in all of his years of a landlord in people so young. Plus, they were vaguely familiar, especially with the rather nice hoodie the girl had on…

They wee fresh out of high school and their demeanor screamed DC. They weren't arrogant per se but Saul could tell that they had come from a close knit, relatively well off background.

There was a knock at his door and he opened it to Abby, who was holding a crock pot full of something good.

"Hi, Mr. Paulson. I made you some seafood gumbo and I made sure it was all kosher. My friend Ziva's Jewish so I called her and she helped me with the recipe. You're not allergic to seafood, are you? I really wouldn't want to kill the nice man that let me and Timmy move in…"

"Abby.", he chuckled. "I love seafood and I thank you for your gift. Come on in. Where's that man of yours?"

"He went on a Wal-Mart/Costco run. We need to stock up for school and the zombie apocalypse."

Saul chuckled and got two bowls. His mother had always told him to be kind to guests, especially when they made a meal. One never knew what they could put in it the next time if he didn't. Abby looked like she knew her stuff when it came to science and he didn't want to trifle with her. He was much too old for such excitement…

"Oh, my god! It's Dr. Mallard!"

She had found the photo on the mantle of him and Donald together at Eton.

"How do you know my stepbrother, Abby?"

"He's the band director where I went to high school. He's awesome."

Now, he remembered! The Patchwork Quilt. His new tenants must be the Timothy and Abigail that Ducky had written him about. Good. He had spoken very highly of all of them and if they were living in his place, he could expect a little mayhem but nothing too drastic.

It was all right. A little mayhem was good for the soul.

_**/**_

Tony ran on the track, never more thankful for Fornell's strict fitness regimen. The basketball coach at OSU was weeding out the weak and thanks to Coach's craziness, he was kicking ass and taking names. He was the one to beat. If he kept this up, he may even have a shot at Varsity but Tony would just be content to be on the floor.

"Good job, DiNozzo. 5:39. Go cop a squat until I call for you." Coach Smith praised as he wrote down his time for the mile. "Your girl's up there."

Indeed she was. Ziva was in her OSU Marching Band t-shirt and she looked to be analyzing her music. She was armed with a pencil and a box of color pencils, along with a big lime green highlighter. It was her "Coat of Many Colors" tactic.

"_I never miss my cues and it's pretty. Plus, it'll be easier to get my music back in the event that has been taken by accident during Sectionals."_

He couldn't fault that logic. Sitting next to her, he took one of her iPod ear buds and started nodding along with her to Crazy Train. She giggled and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"You did wonderfully. I think you've got a great shot at making Varsity."

"As long as I get to put on the uniform, I don't care. Hell, they could make me the water boy as long as I'm a Buckeye."

"Your loyalty and commitment knows no bounds." she deadpanned.

"Damn right. What do you got to play?" he asked with a gesture towards the mini folder of sheet music.

"The National Anthem, The Fight Song, Soul Bossa Nova, Children of Sanchez for halftime, Sir Duke, I Wish, and Mickey…yeah, I know. It's for the Cheerleaders. Hopefully, they aren't as convoluted as Benoit. And I have to memorize all of it…and the steps…ugh, my brain is going to explode by the end of the semester…"

"You'll be fine, honey. If anyone can do it, you can."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her brow comfortingly. Ziva had been college for the entire time of high school. Once she got into a routine, she'd thrive just like she did back home. And even if she still had trouble…well, that's what she had him for, right?

Coach blew his whistle and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before shooing him back down to the action.

Once they had more time, he'd take that kiss and raise her a make out session…or just her shirt. Whatever came first…

_**/**_

Michelle knew that he was watching her with undisguised amusement.

She had a toothbrush in her mouth, a brush in her hand, and she was trying to buckle her pants, all while jumping around to Van Halen. Well, she had overslept a little and she didn't want to be late for her class. Well, late for being early. The class didn't start until 9:30 but she wanted to be there by 8:45 so she could get a good seat and prepare her laptop to take notes by voice ID and drink her latte that she still needed to pick up…

"Shoes…shoes…where did I put…oh thank you, James." she muttered as he handed them to her.

He picked her up and placed her on the counter of their kitchen. He took the brush and tenderly detangled her mane before putting it back in her usual librarian bun. Next, he put the belt on her cargoes on correctly and secured it tight. Dropping to his knees, he slid one and then the other black sneaker onto her feet, tying them tightly.

"Now, I'm going to let you down from here and you're going to finish brushing your teeth in the bathroom. I'll make you some eggs and then, I will walk you to class okay, Crazy One?" Jimmy asked with a half smirk.

Michelle laughed and nodded in eager agreement. He put her down and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Good girl. Now, get. You don't want to be late for being early."

God, she loved this man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I doth suckith majorly. I am so, so sorry for a lack of an update (especially since I promised Zadok one last MONTH via PM…**_**so**_** sorry, my friend!) but school…I joined my high school marching band and it's a hell of a fucking good time but it's very time consuming. My muse has been too damn lazy to entertain more than oneshots for weeks because of it! Fortunately, I have no competition this weekend and an extra day off (Professional Development Days rule!) so I'm going to bring my WIPs out of the cruel deep freeze I've had them in. **

**I need to get back into the show (I haven't watched a full episode in AGES) but rest assured that this story will be completed and that you will get a part 3. I am a woman of my word and my principles. When I joined, I swore on all things chocolate that I would never leave a story on here unfinished (because I absolutely **_**despise**_** it when other authors do that!) and I meant it. Enough contrition for now. Let's get back in business.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, that Todd girl's your woman? You're a lucky bastard."

Ari looked up from his physics textbook and gave the young man across from him an assessing stare. His body language didn't hint at madness or perversion. His voice was lightly Midwestern accented, indicating that he was probably from Michigan or another state near the Northeast. He had sandy blonde hair and guileless blue eyes. Deciding to be a bit more social (something that Caitlin always urged him to do), he set aside his book in favor of conversation.

"Indeed I am. How did you meet Caitlin?"

"She's in my International Politics class. I didn't hit on her or anything like that because a girl like her…she's _**got**_ to be taken. Smart, funny, pretty…kind of reminds me of my ex.", the man said with a wistful smile.

"If she has Caitlin's attributes, then why is she your ex?"

"Distance. She got accepted to Oxford and I was so not going to hold her back. She broke up with me but I could tell that she really didn't want to. Hopefully I can contact her when she settles in but I ain't finding anyone else in the meantime. Lauren's the great love of my ho-hum life and I'm not letting it die without a fight. Oh…dude, I'm Kyle. Kyle Matthews from Lansing, MI."

"Ari Haswari from Washington, D.C. What are you majoring in?" Ari inquired as he returned Kyle's firm handshake.

"Law and Spanish. You?"

"Criminal Justice and Japanese."

"Good move. Japan's where the money is.", Kyle praised.

"As well as areas of Latin America.", Ari replied with approval.

The library door opened and he heard his metuka call him. Ari rolled his chair to the railing and looked down into her light grey eyes.

"I'm here, Caitlin. I think you already know my companion."

"Yeah. Hi, Kyle. Babe, are you finished studying? Michelle sent me a recipe that actually makes Spam edible…"

"Yes. Would…would it trouble you if I invited Kyle to eat with us? I believe that he could use a friend of two in his time of romantic woe."

'Time of romantic woe…I like that. You sure you're not an English major?"

"There's not enough violence in English for him." Caitlin teased wryly. 'And if you can stomach spam, then by all means, join us."

"Hey, Spam's good with a little hot sauce and mozzarella.", Kyle brought out logically.

Ari frowned at the combination but then shrugged with a good natured smile.

Another thing that Caitlin (and the other Patchworks) had taught him that it took all sorts of yarn to make a quilt so it would do no good to make automatic assumptions of a person's character, even if said character was a bit odd.

But…hot sauce and mozzarella? Really?

/

When he entered their apartment, he saw her dancing with a dust mop in her hand and her iPod on full blast.

Ziva had cut her hair to just above her shoulders (something about the shako fitting more easily) but it was still a triumphant mane of curls as she shook her head to the beat. What kept Tony's attention (other than it being Ziva) was that she was in nothing but a pair of blue and white polka dotted panties and a white tank top. A pair of cut black knee socks made arm warmers and she just looked…happy. So happy and _**sexy**_. The way her hips were moving ought to be fucking illegal…

"… _**with a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride…you're toxic, I'm slipping under...with a taste of a poison paradise…I'm addicted to you…don't you know that you're tox**_- ahh!"

Tony brought her firmly against him, letting her recognize him. She relaxed immediately and let out a giggling purr as he sank his teeth into the space behind her ear. Damn she tasted good and felt even better!

"Y-you enjoyed the show, yes?"

"Oh, _**hell yes**_. Do you do this often, Ms. Ziva Spears?" he asked while grinding against her taut ass.

"Singing while cleaning in my underwear? Yes. My iPod's on s-shuffle so Britney Spears…is…not…al-always…ooh, don't stop…"

Stop? Yeah, right.

Tony whirled her around and forcefully kissed her, plunging his tongue greedily into her sweet little mouth. While they had been able to make love, it was nowhere near the frequency they had enjoyed in high school. Okay, it hadn't been as frequent, what with Patchwork stuff and then it was getting enough time alone and still having to deal with knowing looks from Gibbs and Jenny…okay, the point was that they were hot for each other and impatient, which was why Tony found himself shoved to the pulled out couch instead of their bed, a madly grinning Ziva clawing at his workout clothes.

Her iPod was placed safely on the end table but the tank and panties…well, he'd buy her new ones.

Their lips clashed and bit and drank greedily as Tony pinned her beneath him. Before she could even think of struggling, he was in her and moving fast and deep, triggering a series of loud cries for more. More? Oh, fuck yes, more. He'd give her more and then some because damn, she was addicting. She was a drug and he was giving her the fix she had been crooning for…

"_**Tony!**_", Ziva howled as her orgasm slammed into her and he shattered with a dragon like growl into her jugular.

His blunt nails dug into her slender hips and she tilted her head up, silently asking for more kisses, more strokes, more of him…

He was oh so happy to oblige.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Good morning. Your eyes are not deceiving you and FFN is not malfunctioning (today). This is actually a long overdue update and I sincerely apologize for my neglect. I lost track of the show again and my muses have been otherwise occupied with churning out oneshots and Epic Long Fics for the other fandoms I'm into and that's not fair. Besides, the title of this one now applies to me because I've been liberated from high school and I do plan on going to college. I don't plan on getting dumber than I already am, though. LOL! Anyway, here it is. It probably sucks but…yeah. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She could feel the testosterone laced gazes on her as she went through her morning workout. Unlike Tony, Ziva actually got up at 5AM every day (even when she didn't have classes) and she enjoyed working out in campus fitness center. It had everything from treadmills to Salsa Dancing and everything in between. There were other women in the weights/cardio area but they were more interested in gossiping than fitness…and they flirted. Shamelessly flirted. Some of them actually made Benoit and her followers look like nuns! And what they were **_wearing_**…if a stray breeze went through the room, then they'd either be arrested for indecent exposure or taken right on the floor.

"That's a lot of weight you're putting on there, Little Lady. You sure you can handle it?"

Jackson Montana III was from Dallas, Texas and at the University of Ohio State due to a football scholarship. He was 6'5 and over 230 pounds of muscle. His blonde hair was cut short and big blue eyes made him the Campus Heartthrob. He was also on a mission to bed as many Freshmen women as possible. She had seen (and heard) the disastrous results of his conquests in the Marching Band and Ziva was firmly convinced that he was nothing but a rutting pig in a human suit.

"I'm perfectly capable of lifting this weight and more." she replied coolly.

She powered through a set of 16 and dropped the barbell with a loud bang, making the idiot laugh and leer at the same time.

"Whoa! So, that accent…where you from? India?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just makin' polite conversation. Your name's Ziva David, isn't it?"

"Da-veed. Look, I am in a fully committed relationship with Tony DiNozzo and he makes me very happy both vertically and horizontally. If you're looking for me to be your new Flavor of the Week, then you're clawing up the wrong branch. Go bother a cheerleader. I know one who will suck you off just for a double cheeseburger."

"Ooh…you don't have to be so harsh, Little Lady. And as for your boyfriend…well, I've busted up a lot of "fully committed relationships" in the past. He can't pose much a challenge." Jackson drawled while moving to touch her shoulder.

Ziva grabbed his hand and flipped him to the floor, putting her foot right where his arm met his shoulder.

"Give me one good reason that I should not destroy your football career and your shoulder right now."

"Crazy…_**bitch**_!" he wheezed as he tried to get out of her hold.

"Both statements are true. Do not ever attempt to touch me again or a dislocated shoulder will be the least of your problems. Understood? _**Understood?**_"

The idiot screamed as she began to put her full weight on his shoulder and he agreed, "Fine! Just let me go!"

Ziva broke the hold but gave him a swift kick to the side as she headed away from him to the locker rooms. She knew that he did not understand and that was likely to try and accost her at a later date.

He could try.

He would fail.


End file.
